Wrong Number
by asteriskss
Summary: An accidental mishap with texting causes two completely different young men to meet. It must have been for the better because life seems easier when you can confide to the possible serial killer in your phone.
1. Off By One

Dean || _Cas_

* * *

If someone had of told him that he would have met and befriended a guy through text he would have laughed right in their face. Then again, shit happens and the world is unpredictable.

It all began on Monday September 2nd, 2013, his first day of college. He was all moved into his dorm and his parents and little brother left so he didn't know what to do next. He didn't have any classes until Wednesday and unpacking didn't take as long as he thought it would.

He flopped down onto the bed and sighed out into the silent room. When his phone buzzed he lazily reached for it and checked the text.

He didn't recognize the number.

_3:07pm- Why are you doing this to me? Was I not clear with my previous visit? I do not want to come home; I left for a reason._

3:10pm- Sorry, dude. I think you got the wrong number.

_3:11pm- Anna?_

3:15pm- Nah, soapy.  
3:15pm- **sorry

_3:23pm- My apologies. She reluctantly had to change her number and unfortunately I am still adjusting to it. I must have mixed up a few of the numbers._

3:27pm- not a problem.  
3:29pm- random question though, dude. Why don't you wanna go home?

Dean knew he was crossing the line but he was curious. The text that guy sent was pretty intense.

_3:40pm- I apologize in advance if I come off as rude but I do not feel comfortable answering that question. I do not know you. _

3:42pm- Nah it's cool. Sorry, man.

_3:47pm- Why are you apologizing? It is not your fault that we have not been acquainted. _

3:50pm- uh, I dunno. Just ignore it, dude. Haha.

_5:07pm- My apologies for the late response, the sink exploded. Now, what am I ignoring?_

5:08pm- What the actual fuck?

_5:09pm- Pardon?_

5:12pm- How in the hell did your sink explode!?

_5:15pm- I now see how that must have sounded.  
5:16pm- Well "seemed" not "sounded" considering that we are not talking but texting instead. _

5:18pm- DUDE!  
5:18pm- EXPLAIN THE SINK.  
5:19pm- ASAP  
5:20pm- PLEASE AND THANK YOU

_5:20pm- The pipe, unfortunately, had been deteriorating. Of course we had no knowledge of this so it was a ticking disaster. The pressure of the pipes could not contain the water or impact so when I turn the water on everything violently shattered. _

5:24pm- Shit. That's kind of cool.

_5:26pm- It was hot actually._

5:30pm- dude, that's kinda messed up if you think that's hot.  
5:31pm- lol nvm. I just realized that you literally meant hot.

_5:34pm- What other hot is there?_

5:35pm- Meanwhile that went completely over your head.

_5:37pm- Yes, but it also went in other directions. The explosion was scattered. _

5:39pm- You don't get out much do you?

_5:43pm- What does that have to do with the explosion?_

5:45pm- Forget it. Lol. Don't blow up anymore sinks.

_5:45pm- That is not a hobby of mine so no worries. _

* * *

**Tuesday, September 3rd:**

4:00am- I totally told my friend about the exploding sink and she said that the real reason it exploded was because you were trying to dispose of body parts.  
4:07am- so yeah, I'm convinced you're a serial killer now.  
4:13am- I hope you aren't because now I'm on the radar since I know your secret.

_5:09am- Who is this?_

5:11am- ah, you don't remember me? That's disappointing. I felt we really hit it off.

_5:15am- It's you, from yesterday?_

5:17am- That's right baby the one and only.

_5:18am- Why are you texting at such early hours? You should be resting. _

5:19am- Says the guy who's responding at 5 in the mornin'. Why are you up?

_5:20am- To go jogging. That is beside the point; I am usually up by 5am to get my day started. _

5:22am- I made it a rule to never trust a person who runs willingly.

_5:24am- As opposed to?_

5:26am- Non-willing runners?

_5:27am- Was that a joke? I am not sure. _

5:29am- Nah, I was serious.

_5:33am- I don't understand, I am untrustworthy because of jogging? That seems quite assumptious. _

5:37am- maybe. Hah, I should sleep. Two days was enough.

_5:37am- You have not slept for two days? You must rest, it is important so you can function. _

5:38am- I function just fine, Mr. Serial Killer.

_5:39am- I assure you, I am not serial killer. _

5:44am- That's what you want me to think.

_5:44am- I mean it. _

5:46am- That's what all the serial killers say.

_5:47am- Are you in the habit of knowing serial killers?_

5:48am- No, I don't think.

_5:49am- o.o_

5:51am- did you just...?

_5:51am- It is all I could think of to express my horror._

5:51am- Horror of what? Did the tub explode?

_5:52am- The shower head actually. _

5:53am- Shit, I was only kidding.

_5:56am- My apologies but I must discard my phone for the time being. I'm soaked and I do not wish to damage my phone. _

5:59am- no, go dude! Fight the fairies! Don't drown!  
5:59am- let's pretend I didn't just send that. K? Good.  
8:04am- So, we have another theory about you. You tried to use the garbage disposer as your murder weapon and then it backfired by fucking up your pipes.  
8:05am- ha. I win.

_12:00pm- I am not a murderer. _

12:02pm- Uh-huh, sure. For all I know you could be killing someone right now.

_12:03pm- I am sitting at my desk actually. The plumber just left. _

12:04pm- I have a question for you.

_12:05pm- Oh no. _

12:06pm- shut your cake hole and answer it.  
12:07pm- why are you still texting me. I'm pretty sure I'm being a dick. Lol.

_12:08pm- I am not sure. I have not thought about it, honestly. I suppose you are quite enjoyable to converse with. _

12:10pm: weeeeeird.

_12:11pm: My apologies. _

12:13pm- NO  
12:13pm- NO APOLOGIES.

_12:15pm- May I ask a question?_

12:16pm- You just did.

_12:17pm- This is true. May I ask two more questions?_

12:19pm- You clever dog you! Go ahead. Shoot!

_12:23pm- What is your name?  
12:23pm- I am not a serial killer. _

12:25pm- Lol.  
12:26pm- Dean.

_12:30pm- I am Castiel. _

12:33pm- Unique name for sure. Dare I say, SERIAL KILLER UNIQUE!

_12:35pm- My family is quite religious. My siblings and I are named after angels.  
12:35pm- Why are you typing so loud at me?_

12:36pm- oh fuck. I'm talkin' to an angel.

_12:37pm- Was that more humor?_

12:38pm- Sort of. I'm half serious and half joking.

_12:39pm- I see. _

12:41pm- Are you gonna smite me?

_12:42pm- I do not have those capabilities, Dean. _

12:44pm- Hypothetically speaking. If you did, would you?

_12:45pm- No. _

12:45pm- Are you just saying that to spare my feelings? How sweet.

_12:46pm- I am serious. _

12:47pm- good to know.  
12:49pm- Did you ever go runnin'?

_12:51pm- Sadly, no. Have you rested yet? _

12:52pm- Sadly, no.  
7:34pm- so yeah, I'm gonna call you Cas. Cool?

_7:35pm- There is no reason for you to continue texting me._

7:36pm- is that your way of telling me to stop.  
7:36pm- that kind of hurts man.

_7:37pm- Hurting you was not my intentions. My apologies, I was just sparing you. I have been told that I am insufferable to associate with. _

7:38pm- Nah, you're pretty cool. Weird, but I wouldn't go as far as saying insufferable.

_7:39pm- That makes me very happy._

7:40pm- really? It's not a big deal.

_7:42pm- Contrary to belief, it is a great deal. I don't have many friends. My, "people skills" are quite rusty.  
7:43pm- Meaning non-existent.  
7:44pm- Meaning I'm incapable of maintaining that level of functioning with other people. _

7:45pm- I kind of caught the gist, Cas. So do you just not like people? Or don't do well with people?

_7:47pm- I enjoy learning of the human interactions process. _

7:49pm- okaaaay so now I've dropped the serial killer thing. You're totally an alien. Who says, "the human interaction"?

_7:51pm- I have been told I'm heartless and inhuman but I am in fact a human- biologically speaking. _

7:52pm- dude

_8:00pm- I must attend to a situation.  
8:02pm- Another sink exploded. _

8:04pm- fuck, should I call the bomb squad?

_8:06pm- That won't be necessary. _

* * *

**Wednesday, September 4th:**

_10:00am- I have come to the conclusion that sinks do not like me and I cannot own them._

10:45am- sinks are for the weak.

_10:46am- How so? If you do not mind me asking that is. _

10:47am- I'll give you a lecture about it once I'm outta class.

_10:48am- Of course, I understand. Return to your studies. _

11:50pm- Cas man, I'm so fuckigd stuypfd

_11:53pm- Dean, are you alright?_

11:54pm- fuck no.  
11:54pm- I hate this.  
11:56pm- I hate you.

_11:57pm- Dean, I don't understand._

**-incoming call-**

"Hello, Dean."

"Shit, shit, shit. I hate you so much. Please hang up and uh-" Dean paused and tried to focus. "Um, pretend I don't exist."

"I don't understand. Dean, what is happening?"

"I know..."

**-disconnected-**

* * *

**Thursday, September 5th:**

_12:40am- Dean I am concerned.  
12:42am- You cannot, "not" exist. Your existence is needed.  
12:58am- Please be okay, Dean._

* * *

**Tuesday, September 10th:**

_6:00am- I do not want to bother you. I just want to know if you are okay. Please let me know, Dean. _

9:00am- Fuck, I'm so sorry, Cas.

_9:00am- Dean. I am glad you are alive. _

9:03am- remember when I said I hadn't slept for two days?

_9:05am- Yes. _

9:06am- I lied. Those two days were actually 7.

_9:07am- Dean. That is not healthy. Sleep deprivation is harmful to your body. _

9:08am- I know man. Please don't lecture me; I heard enough of that from the doctor this morning.

_9:09am- Doctor? Are you in the hospital?_

9:11am- I kinda passed out after I called you last week. And about that, I'm sorry. Whatever I said I swear I didn't mean it.

_9:14am- Do not worry about that. Dean, how do you "kind of" pass out?_

9:16am- I dunno. I remember walking somewhere and the next thing I know its 6 days later.

_9:18am- Are you implying that you have been asleep since last week?_

9:19am- fuck yeah. My mini hibernation.

_9:22am- I am serious, Dean. _

9:23am- Yeah, Cas, I just woke up today. They've had me sedated.

_9:25am- Oh, Dean. I am so sorry. _

9:26am- we talked about this, Cas. No unnecessary apologies.

_9:27am- Right. Yes, of course. _

9:30am- good!  
9:32am- I have to go but uh, thanks for trying to check up on me.  
9:33am- See, you ain't so insufferable. xP

* * *

**Thursday, October 31st:**

11:00pm- Happy Halloween, Cas.

_11:02pm- Happy Halloween.  
11:03pm- I accidentally scared a child.  
11:04pm- I am ashamed._

11:06pm- I'm rubbing off on you, dude.

_11:07pm- That is impossible. There was no rubbing between us. _

11:08pm- CAS. LOL.  
11:09pm- dude that was a figure of speech, man. I mean, I'm influencing you.

_11:10pm- Ah, I see. My apologies. _

11:11pm- What am I going to do with you?

_11:13pm- What do you mean?_

11:14pm- nvm. Lol. I have to head to bed but you better remember to tell me how you scared the kid, got it?

_11:15pm- Of course._

* * *

**Tuesday, November 5th:**

Jo stared at Dean with a suspicious gaze. He was a little too focused on his phone.

_2:54pm- Remember, remember, the 5th of November, Dean. _

Dean burst out into laughter and pocketed his phone after reading the text. "So, what are we ordering?"

Sam huffed. "How about you tell Jo about your secret lover first." He teased.

Jo raised a brow. "Secret lover? Oh please do tell. I always love a good Lifetime story."

Dean rolled his eyes. "Shut up, both of you. He's not my secret lover. Just a friend."

"Dean, I am your brother. Your own flesh and blood and you don't text me like you text this guy. I'm lucky if I get a good morning text."

"You don't text me at all and I'm your best friend."

"And don't you dare say it's because texting is too much work." Sam added on. "You've been texting him for what, a month now?"

"Two."

"SECRET LOVER, DEAN." Sam shouted.

Dean hushed him. "He's not."

"Who is this guy anyway?" Jo asked.

"Don't tease me about this, okay?"

They both nodded.

"Back in September he accidentally texted the wrong number which happened to be me and I guess ever since we just uh, kept talking."

"AWWW." Jo cooed. "That's actually really romantic. What's he like?"

"He's cool. I mean, he's really smart and shit and socially crippled because people mistake his smartness for rudeness and fuck, he's really funny."

"You see that, Jo. He's smiling so hard right now. I think Dean has a crush."

"Sam, I think that's love in the air. Dean is totally in love with his texting buddy and I think it's about time they had a rendezvous."

"What, no!" Dean huffed.

Jo nodded. "Yup, definitely a crush."

_3:00pm- Do not laugh.  
3:01pm- But another sink exploded. _

Dean pulled out his buzzing phone and read the text. "Are you kidding me?"

"Is it your boyfriend? What happened?"

He nodded while he texted back. He didn't even realize her comment.

3:04pm- how many damn sinks do you have?

Sam grinned. "So it is your boyfriend."

"What?" Dean looked up from the screen.

"You nodded to Jo's question."

Jo nodded in agreement. "Yup, you did. I saw it with my own eyes."

Dean rolled his eyes. "Cas is not my boyfriend."

"So his name is Cas~?" Jo asked.

_3:10pm- Six sinks. The plumber lied to me. He assured me the issue was fixed.  
3:11pm- I have been betrayed. _

3:12pm- if it makes you feel any better, my brother and my friend Jo think you're my boyfriend.

_3:13pm- o.o  
3:14pm- Return of the horror face._

3:15pm- RUDE.  
3:15pm- I'm a catch and you know it. I'd have you wrapped around my finger.

_3:16pm- I am sorry if you mistook that as an insult. I am not opposed to being your boyfriend, Dean. I am sure that you are wonderful. The horror face is not a bad thing- just shock. _

Dean blushed and looked away from the phone.

"What?" Both Sam and Jo asked.

"Nothing. But um, yeah, his name is Castiel and oh! He's the one with the exploding sink."

Jo laughed. "Holy shit, I thought you were kidding about the exploding sink."

Dean shook his head.

_3:24pm- I have offended you, Dean?_

3:26pm- Nah, sorry. Lol. I'm having lunch with these idiots.

_3:27pm- Perhaps it is best that I do not use "o.o" anymore. _

3:27pm- no. Don't ever change.  
3:28pm- I gotta go but I'll text you later.


	2. A New Year

**Summary**: Dean's health is slipping and Castiel feels helpless because there isn't a thing he can do about it. To add on to that, Dean is slowly disappearing from Castiel's life and that ripped holes into Cas. Meanwhile, Sam contacts Castiel and they discuss a possible plan.  
**A/N**: I promise I'll give more background on what's happening with Dean in the next chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

Dean || _Cas_ || Anna || **Sam**

* * *

**Monday, December 2nd:**

_7:00am- Dean, may I call you? I am really uncomfortable._  
_7:01am- If that is okay._

7:04am- sure.  
7:05am- you okay?

**-incoming call-**

"Yo?"

"Hello, Dean."

Dean might have fallen off his bed because he didn't expect Castiel's voice to sound like that. Yes, he spoke with him once before but that didn't count since he was sleep deprived and delirious and remember nothing of that phone call.

"Dean?"

"Uh, yeah, hey! What's up, Cas?"

"I um..." He cleared his throat and lowered his tone. "I am being watched." He whispered.

"By who?"

"There are four of them and it concerns me. I cannot simply leave, they are blocking the door."

"Dude, what hell is going on where are you?"

"One is coming over, one moment, Dean."

Dean heard hushed voices then a— a soft laugh? "Cas?"

"Dean, I just received a piece of paper from one of the watchers."

"What does it say?"

"It says, _'Call me_'. What am I calling? Oh, there is a number. Dean, why am I calling this number?"

Dean rubbed the bridges of his nose and shook his head. "Fuck, Cas. I thought you were in trouble."

"Is this not danger in your opinion?"

"No. It's called flirting, you should try it sometime."

"Oh. I see. They were flirting." He went quiet for a moment before laughing. "I understand."

"I'm pretty sure you don't."

"Of course I do."

Dean huffed in amusement. "Alright then, Cas, explain it to me."

"The staring is flirting, therefore they were flirting."

"Not exactly, staring can be creepy so don't stare like a creep to flirt."

"How exactly does one '_stare like a creep_'?" He asked.

Dean sighed again. "Cas, it's way too early for this. Dude, where are you at this early for people to be flirting?"

"The book store, I needed books for classes."

"Oh? What classes?" He had just realized that he didn't even know how old Castiel was. He could have been talking to a 12 for all he knew. Then again, that voice said otherwise.

"I need books for, Organic Chemistry, Physics, and Neuroanatomy."

"Son of a bitch."

"Is something wrong?"

"Yes, those books. How are you real?"

"Is that a serious question, Dean?"

"YES!" Dean rolled his eyes. "No, it's just; it seems like a lot to focus on."

"Not particularly. I finish things quite early so there is a large amount of free time on my schedule."

"If I had your work ethic I'm sure I'd keep straight A's."

"I can assist you with that."

"Nah, I'm good. Thanks though."

"So um, are they gone?"

"Yes. Thank you for your help."

"I guess that answered my question from when you first texted me."

"And what is that?"

Dean laughed. "You really don't get out much."

" Dean, you can return to your slumber."

"Alright, later, Cas."

**-disconnected-**

* * *

**Saturday December 21st: **

2:45pm- Hey Cas, random question.  
2:46pm- how old are you?

_2:46pm- Eighteen. _

2:47pm- okay good, I'm 18 too. I thought you might be some bratty middle schooler. Or like my first theory, you're a serial killer who happens to be in middle school.

_2:48pm- I am not a bratty middle schooler. :)  
2:49pm- And I was sure we cleared up the serial killer accusations. _

2:49pm- I'm only kidding.  
2:50pm- I see you're trying out new emoticons though.

_2:50pm- Is that what they are called? They are quite useful, I learned some of them from Meg.  
_

2:51pm- who's Meg?

_2:52pm- Meg is the young woman who gave me the note that day in the bookstore. _

2:53pm- Look at you, having a mutual flirtation with someone.

_2:54pm- There was no flirting. I am not interested in her that way._

2:55pm- oh good I'm relieved. For a second I thought I would have to give up my texting boyfriend.

_2:57pm- Do not worry. I am going nowhere. _

2:58pm- Lol.

_3:29pm- Dean, I am being force to attend a party. Consent is not given.  
3:30pm- I repeat. Consent is not given. _

3:35pm- oh come on, parties aren't that bad.

_3:36pm- Birthday parties are traps to lure me back home. I am aware of their plans. My school's holiday recess started the 18th. I have yet to return home and they are using parties to trap me. _

3:37pm- it's your birthday?

_3:38pm- Unfortunately, it is tomorrow. I am hoping the snow storm will trap me on campus. The email I received was 90% sure there would be closed roads. _

3:40pm- Ha, I'm hoping the opposite thing. My school sent out some crap about a snow storm and wind chill advisory. You should go home man; getting trapped on campus might not be fun.

_3:43pm- Dean, you do not understand. I would rather be frozen outside than to return home. _

3:45pm- Sorry, Cas.

3:46pm- maybe campus will be good for you.

_3:47pm- Wisconsin is making campus seem like a quiet ice cave for me. I am okay with this. _

3:48pm- ...Wisconsin?

_3:49pm- Yes. _

Dean found that funny. He had been talking to Castiel for nearly 5 months and he never really wondered where the guy lived. He didn't even consider that they could have lived in the same state.

Well, not until now.

3:50pm- Talk about a coincidence.

_3:52pm- Coincidence? _

3:55pm- yeah, I live in Wisconsin.  
3:56pm- if you are a serial killer you can kill me even easier now. Shit.

_3:57pm- Dean, I am not a serial killer._

3:58pm- serial killer until proven non-serial killer.

_4:00pm- Fair enough I suppose._

* * *

**Sunday December 22nd: **

12:00am- I hope you're up, dude.

**-incoming call-**

"Hello, Dean."

"Happy Birthday, Cas."

Castiel went silent for a moment. Dean took the time to be the first to wish him a happy birthday. That meant the world to him. "Thank you, Dean."

"Not a problem. Since I can't give you a cake or anything I figured I'd call instead. Are you still on your campus?"

"Yes, it's fairly quiet but I enjoy it."

"You should visit home, man. I know solitude is nice and all but it's not so good all the time. I mean, it's your family man. They won't always be there."

"Dean."

"I know, I'm just saying."

"Just know that life is too short to distance yourself."

"I understand."

"Good. Happy birthday possible serial killer, get some rest."

"Thank you."

"Night, buddy."

"Goodnight, Dean."

**-disconnected-**

* * *

_10:07am- I have decided to come home._

10:10am- I'm pleased to hear that, what changed your mind, brother?

_10:11am- A friend._

* * *

_2:57pm- Dean, you were right. Thank you.  
2:58pm- I have not spoken to you in a week but I wanted to tell you that I am going home.  
2:59pm- Your advice was wise. I hope to speak with you soon.  
_

* * *

**Wednesday January 1st: **

After Castiel's birthday, they communicated less and less as each day went by. Castiel didn't want to think much of it, but he worried. The last time Dean disappeared he ended up in the hospital. So of course he thought the worst when those unanswered texts became a routine.

_12:00am- Happy New Year, Dean. Be safe.  
10:45am- I do not mean to pester you but I wish to know if you are okay.  
2:00pm- Dean, please answer.  
6:05pm- Please let me know that you are doing well.  
_

**-incoming call-**

"Yo, you've reached Dean and yeah, if you need me, you know where to find me."

-**disconnected**-

* * *

**Wednesday January 8th: **

Dean had distanced himself and it was for the best. It started off slow but soon he stopped communicating with just about everyone. The last person he spoke to was Castiel. He didn't want to bother anyone and he wasn't ready to communicate with anyone either. Christmas break had ended and school was back in session now. He wasn't ready and it obviously showed.

_11:11am- Dean, the ambulance took away a student today. It was quite tragic.  
6:00pm- Dean? I would really like to know if you are okay. Please call. _

6:25pm- Hey, this isn't Dean but I see that his phone has been buzzing all day. I'm Sam by the way, I'm his little brother. You're Castiel right? Dean talks about you a lot so I figured you should know. He'll be pissed that I said something but

_6:26pm- Yes?_

6:26pm- Sorry I pressed send by mistake but Dean is in the hospital.

_6:28pm- Is Dean okay?_

6:29pm- For now. He passed out at school and the ambulance carried him out of class and it freaked out a lot of people- including me.

Castiel found that bit of information a coincidence. Dean gets hauled out of class by the ambulance the same day a student at his school does.

_6:30pm- Dean has not been sleeping again, correct?_

6:31pm- He hasn't been sleeping or eating according to the doctors. The last visit wasn't as bad as this. I'm really worried about my brother and he won't talk to me. So if this isn't asking too much, will you keep an eye on him for me? He thinks highly of you and obviously you mean something to him.

_6:33pm- Of course, just how do you want me to accomplish that? Dean and I have not met.  
_

6:34pm- I'm going to text you from my phone to explain once I delete these texts.  
**6:35pm- Okay, this is Sam. I just need you to keep me updated with Dean like if something is beyond wrong. You know to make sure he's okay.**

_6:38pm- Yes, I can do that. You are a good brother. _

**6:40pm- Thanks, this means a lot. I have to go. Dean is waking up.  
6:41pm- I'll give him his phone. **

_6:41pm- No thanks are needed._

* * *

Dean groaned at the light blinding him. "Yo, lady, is that really necessary?"

The doctor flashed the light in his eyes again. "Yes, I'm checking your pupils. How are you feeling?"

"Like shit."

"Dean, language." Sam scolded.

Dean sighed. "Like _crap_."

The woman laughed softly and handed Dean a cup with a few pills in it. "Here, take these and," she pushed the food tray in front of him. "Eat. We need to get your energy up as well as your blood sugar."

"I'm not hungry..."

"This isn't a debate, Dean." Sam murmured. "Please, just eat. Please." The doctors explained the effects that not sleeping and refusing to eat had on Dean. It wasn't a good situation and Sam just wanted to help.

Dean tore his gaze from his brother to the pills in the cup. That look on Sam's face broke his heart and he couldn't keep doing this. With an irritated sigh he downed the pills with some orange juice and took a bite from the sandwich that was brought to him. "Happy?"

Sam grinned and took a seat next to the bed. "As a matter of fact, I am. Now eat up so you can grow big and strong like me."

Dean laughed. "Shut up."

* * *

**Sunday January 12th: **

8:06am- Hey, Cas.

_8:10am- Dean! I am glad to hear from you. How are you?_

8:11am- For the first time in a while, pretty good. So uh, sorry about going M.I.A on you, man. How've you been?

_8:14am- I have been fine. _

8:14am- Good. I read your texts and I'm glad you went home. How did it go?

_8:16am- It went well. My siblings and I have grown closer. Thank you.  
8:17am- Dean, I do not want to cross any lines._

8:18am- what do you mean?

_8:19am- If this is too personal, I am sorry but I would like to ask you something. _

8:20am- Sure. Go ahead.

**-incoming call-**

"Go ahead, Cas."

"I do not mean to pry, I was just wondering about your visit to the hospital, what were the causes?"

Dean paused at the question. He wasn't sure how to answer it since the problem wasn't so simple. It frustrated him and he didn't know how to react. "Sleeping problems?" He asked rather than answered.

"Are you trying to convince me or yourself?"

"Look, Cas, why does it even matter?"

"I worry."

"You worry? Are you serious right now?"

The line fell silent but Castiel spoke up first. "You know, I distanced myself from my family because of the lack of communication. Growing up in my household the problems were never addressed and nothing was solved. It led to a painful outlook but- but I was told that life is too short to distance yourself. Did you mean that when you said it?"

"Yeah, of course I did."

"Then why distance yourself from me, from your brother?"

"Cas, it's not like that. Fuck you, you do realize that we've never met right? Just pointless texts that's done nothing, man. At the end of the day, you don't know me and I don't know you so why are we doing this? Why? I'm not going to just rant about a bunch of crap to you and have some fucked up cliche moment. And don't bring my brother into this; you have no idea what you're talking about so drop it. Drop me. I'm poison."

"Dean, I should not have mentioned your brother. I apologize. Please, let me ex—"

**-disconnected-**

In all honesty, Dean didn't mean what he said to Castiel. He was lashing out to keep some control in his life, it was the only way he knew how to cope. He hated that he had just done that to Cas but he hated himself even more for not accepting Castiel's help. God only knows he needed it.

**-incoming call-**

"Yo, you've reached Dean and yeah, if you need me, you know where to find me."

**-disconnected-**

_8:43am- Dean, I did not mean to upset you. Please answer the phone.  
8:46am- I am sorry.  
8:48am- Please, do not be upset with me. Please, I just want to be there for you.  
8:50am- Dean.  
8:52am- Please.  
_

* * *

**Friday January 17th: **

_6:00am- Sam? I have upset Dean. Is he okay? Is he eating and sleeping properly?_

**9:45am- Castiel?**

_9:46am- Yes._

**9:50am- Yeah, he's been doing pretty well. I visited him yesterday on campus. He seemed a bit quiet but otherwise alright.**

_9:54am- Thank you. I need to speak with him; he is ignoring my calls and texts. _

**9:58am- I'll talk to him. Don't worry, I'll text you soon with progress. **

_10:00am- Thank you, Sam._

* * *

Castiel waited but heard nothing from Dean and it sent him into panic. He did not want to be the reason Dean ended up back in the hospital. He truly cared about Dean and there was obviously something wrong. Taking things into his own hands wasn't difficult because he already knew they went to the same school so he could find Dean's full name.

And that's exactly what he did.

"Dean Winchester." He whispered to himself. He planned to write a letter since Dean rejected his calls and texts. It wouldn't take much to find Dean's dorm.

The letter was his last attempt and that scared him.


	3. Watch Me

**Summary**: Castiel did exactly what he planned, he made sure Dean was doing okay. In the meantime, Dean opens his eyes thanks to a few words from his brother.  
**A/N**: This chapter is fairly short since I figured I'd get their first fight completed and then have some prepping for the next chapter. Here's a sneak peak; Gabriel will be playing a part in getting Dean and Castiel to meet.

* * *

Dean || _Cas _|| **Sam**

* * *

**Tuesday, January 21st:**

It didn't take Castiel long to find out which dorm Dean was staying in. Surprisingly, it wasn't too far from his dorm building.

His plan was simple; slip the letter under Dean's door and leave as quickly as possible but he couldn't help but worry that something would go wrong. Dean could throw the letter away or he might get upset that Castiel tracked him down but worst of all, he could open the door while he was slipping the letter through. He was **NOT** ready to meet Dean face-to-face and he was 100% sure that Dean wanted nothing to do with him after their one-sided argument.

Still, he couldn't back out now. He had gone through all of that work to find Dean so he just couldn't give up. He waited outside of the dorm for about an hour before he grew tired of standing. It was raining too, so he eventually gave in and went inside.

Castiel took a deep breath and pushed through the front doors before heading up to the fourth floor. It was now or never. "422, 423," he mouthed as his eyes scanned over the numbers on the doors until he found Dean's dorm room. "424." He swallowed hard and stopped because he could hear music playing from the room. Dean was in there and the only thing separating them was a door.

A door.

Castiel hesitantly reached into his bag and pulled out the envelope then slipped it under the door. Once he did that, he backed away then quickly made his way to the stair case. His heart was racing and he felt like he was going to throw up but it was worth it.

He could only hope that he would hear from Dean soon.

* * *

Dean grumbled when he saw the envelope slide across his floor. When it stopped by his desk, he groaned. "What the hell?" He crawled out of bed and scooped up the manila envelope before going to the door. There wasn't a soul in in the hall. With a sigh, he closed the door and returned to his bed. There was no name on the envelope so he had no choice but to open it. Curiosity definitely caught his attention.

It said:

_Dean,_

_My apologies in advance if I am crossing any boundaries by contacting you via letter, I do not want you upset. If you are wondering how I found you, I just went to your instructor- the class that you passed out in. She gave me your name and I should also mention that we attend the same school so this does not seem too 'creepy' as you would say._

_I am rambling._

_Sorry._

Dean might have smiled because even though he couldn't hear Castiel, he could just imagine how his voice would sound with each word.

He continued to read.

_I should first start off by apologizing. Dean, I am so sorry that I upset you. You are right, we do not know each other but I do not care about that insignificant fact. What I do care about is- you. I worry because you are truly an amazing person even if I have never met you. I can tell. You have made an impact in my life by simply texting me and that says a lot about who you are._

_You have heart, Dean Winchester._

_I do not expect you to call or text me, I just wanted you to know that I honestly do care and that I am sorry for upsetting you. After this, I promise not to bother you again but just please let me know that you are okay. That is all that I ask. By the way, I discovered that your birthday is Friday. I would like to say Happy Birthday in advance in case this is the last piece of communication we have._

_Happy Birthday, Dean._

_- Castiel Novak_

Dean groaned and sat the letter down on the bed. Of course he felt like a dick for snapping at Castiel. Yes he felt like a complete idiot because Cas went out of his way to make sure he was okay even though he was a total asshole to him. Yes, yes to it all.

He was a dick and an idiot.

"Fuck, Cas."

* * *

Sam dropped by later that night and they had a chance to discuss a few things. Dean reluctantly told him about the letter since Sam picked it up and started asking questions about it.

"So, he actually goes here too? That's ironic." Sam commented.

"Obviously. Which really is less creepy because if he didn't I'd be a little concerned that he tracked me down so easily."

"What did the letter say?"

"Apologies mostly, oh, and he wished me happy birthday." He groaned. "I'm such a dick."

"Yes, you are."

"Not helping, Sammy."

"It's true. You flipped out on the guy for being worried about you? Let's face it; you're a wreck, Dean. You say you're okay but you're not. I know you're not. You're not sleeping or eating, dad is losing his mind because you won't talk to him and mo-" he stopped because he knew the next part would kill Dean if he had of said it. "Look, Dean, you need to talk to someone about what's going on in your head and if it happens to be the stranger who accidentally texted you back in September then so be it. He made you happy and don't even deny it. Texting him just worked and you and I both know it."

Dean flopped back on the bed until he was able to stare at the ceiling. "You're right." He whispered no matter how much he hated to say it. He wouldn't even attempt to argue because it was all true. Talking with Castiel just made everything feel better. No matter what they talked about it always put a smile on his face.

"Then fix it. Pretending nothing is wrong won't help you. And I'm not losing you too, asshole."

Dean gave a soft laugh. "I'm not going anywhere, Sammy. I promise."

"Good because you don't really have a say in the matter."

* * *

**Thursday, February 13th:**

It had been exactly 24 days since he received the letter and no, he totally wasn't keeping track of that.

Dean wasn't quite ready to face talking, texting, writing letters or any kind of communication with Castiel. Not yet at least. He still felt horrible about the entire situation but the longer he waited, the more on edge it made him feel.

So he did what most people would do- he finally gave in because Sam was right. _He_ needed Castiel.

7:00am- fuck, I'm sorry, man. If you hate me I completely understand.  
7:03am- I'd hate me too if I were in your shoes.  
7:04am- I'm really, really, REALLY sorry, Cas. I was such an asshole to you for no reason.

_9:00am- Dean.  
9:02am- You are okay. That makes me very happy. :)_

9:06am- Damn, do you ever stop worrying? You're making me feel like more of a douche.

_9:10am- Dean, I am just happy you are okay. Please do not feel that way. _

9:11am- alright.  
9:11am- we need to talk though. You busy?

_9:13am- I am free. Call whenever you are ready. _

**-incoming call-**

"Hello, Dean."

Dean smiled. It felt a little too good to hear Castiel's voice. "Hey man, I'm really sorry."

"No apologies are needed."

"They are definitely needed, man. Sam suggests that I explain to you what's going on since I won't, you know, tell him."

"If you are comfortable with that, please do."

"Yeah, I guess I am." He didn't have time to talk himself out of it so he just started saying what he was feeling. "Okay, look, I'm not the, '_let's talk about our feelings_' type and yeah, that may have led to me making some fucked up decisions but I don't mean to. I really don't mean to. Cas, I _think_ I can handle shit on my own but shocker— I can't. Shit." He paused. By saying just that little bit of information made him feel weird.

"Okay so maybe I'm angry. Maybe I like to sloppily stitch wounds closed until the wounds resurface with problems because it's easier to deal with that way..."

Castiel was hoping that was a figure of speech. "Dean-"

"Figuratively, Cas."

"Okay."

They obviously knew each other too well.

"I'm pissed and I hate myself and fuck I don't know how to explain this."

The line went quiet.

"My mom died because of me." He blurted out randomly.

The line went quiet again.

"I'm sure my father hates me and Sammy- he. He says he doesn't blame me but being as fucked up as I am, I don't believe it." He debated on if he wanted to further explain. He figured since he said this much that he should keep going.

"Cas, my mother died in a fire. It should have been me but she-" his voice cracked. "I'm gonna hang up, okay?"

"I understand. Go ahead."

**-disconnected-**

9:40am- She came back in the house for me and died because of it.

_9:44am- Dean, I am so sorry you are going through this._

It happened in August, a month before he went off to college. The fire was started by electrical wires sparking and catching fire. By the time the detectors went off, it had already spread throughout the house. John dragged Sam out first and Mary was close behind. When they didn't see Dean, Mary vanished back into the house before John could stop her.

She reached Dean's room but never made it out. Dean had left in the middle of the night to hang out with his friends. He regretted not telling his parents and he blamed him himself. He wondered if he had of said something that maybe, just maybe Mary would still be alive. Deep down he knew it wasn't his fault but it wouldn't stick. He still felt responsible.

9:55am- I just can't handle this very well and asking for help is hard for me. I'm used to being the one to help people.

_9:57am- Dean, there are a lot of people who shy away from seeking help. It is often hard to do.  
9:58am- You have taken a new step forward by speaking with me. That is something to be proud of._

Sam was right because Dean felt better. He wasn't completely okay but that was expected. It was his first time opening up to someone since his mother's death and a weight was lifted off of his shoulders. He could breathe again and start swimming to the surface.

9:59am- thanks, Cas.

_9:59am- You are welcome, Dean._

* * *

**Monday, February 17th:**

The next few days went smoothly. Dean kept in contact with Cas and became more involved in his school work again. Most importantly, he contacted his father for the first time in a while. They talked and Dean explained to both his father and Sam what was going on. Things weren't ideal but it was better. John explained to Dean that no matter what, it wasn't his fault and no one blamed him.

It was a great start to get the Winchesters back on the right track.

* * *

**12:00pm- So, Castiel. I forgot to say thank you. I mean, Dean has been a lot happier and it's good to see him smiling again. So yeah, thank you. **

_12:03pm- Oh, please do not thank me. I have done nothing. I must say though, I am pleased that your brother is doing well. That is all that I wanted. _

**12:08pm- Thanks man. I really appreciate it.  
12:09pm- My family really appreciates it.**


End file.
